The invention relates to a conveying system for roll containers having no more than one fixed axis on which wheels are aligned and at least one swivel wheel. In the postal service several systems of this type are known, such as those employing small deep loaders, conveyers installed flush with the floor, etc. for transporting roll containers on railway station platforms.